flw_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Zenith (episode)
|arc_next=Zenith, Part II (episode) |arc_number=1 |arc_count=3 }} The is sent to the for a routine exploratory survey. Unbeknownst to the crew, a dangerous foe lies in wait. Synopsis Log entries *[[Captain's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E), 2380-2408#Mission to Denab System|Captain's log, USS Enterprise-E]] Memorable quotes "Uh, sir..." ... "I haven't met Captain Picard yet. What's he like?" "Well, he's not exactly a by-the-book officer—he likes to keep things very casual with his senior staff. In fact, the best way to get on his good side is to call him Jean-Luc." :— Martin Madden and William T. Riker, discussing Picard's personality "The captain does not 'keep things casual'." "Commander Madden doesn't know that, though." "Ah, I see. Captain Riker wished to fool him as a... Practical joke." "Exactly." :— Worf and Geordi La Forge, commenting on Riker's practical joke on Madden "This, sir, is the Mark VII. It's got state-of-the-art ergonomics, command interfaces..." "Captain, I told him that you were content using your old chair." "Let's give it a try, shall we?" ... "Well, it's... Comfortable." "Try this button, captain." (after discovering the new built-in safety harness) "Oh." ... "It's about time." :— An ensign, Worf and Jean-Luc Picard, discussing Picard's upgraded captain's chair "Commander, our first assignment will be exploring the Denab system. It's a place where..." ... "A place where no one has gone before." :— Jean-Luc Picard, informing Madden of their next mission "How'd you get this assignment?" "By Commander Madden's recommendation. He had confidence in me when nobody else did." "Oh... I was sent here as a replacement helmsman in the event that something happened to the head conn officer. I was on a long list of names—I really don't know what made them pick me." "I guess you're special. To be hand-picked for the position from a roster by none other than Jean-Luc Picard is a testament to your ability." "Thanks. I hope I can live up to the hype." :— Joanna Faur and Dina Elfiki, discussing their new assignments (a vague reference to ) "Now, I understand you are skilled in physics and astrometric sciences, correct, Miss Elfiki?" "Aye, captain." "Good. It's been some time since the Enterprise had a proper science officer, and I think you'll do quite well." :— Jean-Luc Picard and Dina Elfiki (a reference to Spock) "Strange." "What is it?" "For a moment, I was reading trace amounts of polaric radiation in Cargo Bay 2." "Correct me if I'm wrong, lieutenant, but isn't the use of polaric ions prohibited because of their instability?" "I believe you're right, captain." "Lieutenant, what effect would polaric ions have on internal sensors?" "It's possible that they could disrupt them... Long enough for a small away team to beam over while our shields are down." "Commander, be careful down there. I have no idea what you may find." :— Dina Elfiki, Martin Madden and Jean-Luc Picard, discovering the Klingons' deception "Welcome to the IKS GhIqtal. I am Kardok." "Hello, captain. Are you well? I was informed that you had been injured..." "I'm quite well, doctor, as you can see." "Where are the injured then?" "I'm afraid there are none." :— Kardok informing Beverly Crusher that he lied about having injured crewmen "You honestly haven't figured it out yet? Perhaps you should have your visor checked, commander. I 'invited' you here to witness the destruction of your precious Enterprise. Your captain will join you shortly, and we will take a trip to see... The Master." "Who is the Master?" "He is the one who sent us here, to lure the flagship of the mighty Federation into our grasp. Picard will make an excellent bargaining tool to attain what we want." "Which is?" "How do you Humans say it? The... Keys to the castle?" "If you think the entire Federation is just gonna lay down arms to serve this master of yours, you're sadly mistaken." "Hah! You make me laugh, Human. Your puny Federation is nothing compared to the might of the Zenith Alliance. You've never heard of us, I'm sure... But we've been growing in the shadows. Members from various races in the galaxy, including Humans, have already joined our ranks." :— Kardok revealing the plans of himself and his master to Miranda Kadohata, Beverly Crusher and Geordi La Forge "Ah, captain! Welcome to the IKS GhIqtal. I've been expecting you." "Who are you? Why am I here? I demand to see a neutral representative!" "I am Kardok. You are here because I wish it. Of course you do. Unfortunately there are no such representatives available." "By your actions, I can see you are obviously not a part of the Klingon Defense Force. What faction are you affiliated with?" "The Zenith Alliance." "I am unfamiliar with them." "Soon, captain, you will be very acquainted with us." :— Kardok and Jean-Luc Picard becoming acquainted "What does this man want, what is the Zenith Alliance, and why the hell is a Breen manning the conn on a Klingon ship?" "We know about as much as you do, sir." "I intend to get to the bottom of this. Whoever these people are—I will find out." :— Jean-Luc Picard and Beverly Crusher, discussing their situation "Send a distress call to Starfleet on a secure channel. Inform them that this may be the last message sent by the Enterprise." :— Martin Madden, realizing the Enterprise is doomed "Any last words for your valiant crew, captain?" "Even in light of this new threat, we shall rise up against it. Even if we all perish, our struggle will not be in vain. Evil will always be triumphed by good in the end. Whatever you seek to gain by doing this, Kardok, will ultimately be for naught." "How touching." ... "I can feel the nothingness of my endeavors creeping in already. It is glorious!" :— '''Kardok' and Jean-Luc Picard, before Kardok gives the order to destroy the Enterprise References Characters :United Federation of Planets: Beverly Crusher • Data • Dina Elfiki • Geordi La Forge • Jean-Luc Picard • Joanna Faur • Martin Madden • Miranda Kadohata • William T. Riker • Worf :Zenith Alliance: Dagan • Graal • J'dan • Kardok • Maglus • Nen • The Master • Vana Aleksandrov Starships :United Federation of Planets: • • :Zenith Alliance: Locations :United Federation of Planets: Earth Background information *The main plot of this episode was originally written by in , under the title "Lego Star Trek". It was meant to be a short "film" of sorts that he would make with his minifigures, but it never came to fruition. He preserved the story, though, and used some of the plot details in the finalized episode. *Several characters have also been taken from the original "Lego Star Trek" story, and renamed. **They include: Martin Madden, formerly John Benson; Miranda Kadohata, formerly Ensign Turrell; Joanna Faur, formerly Lieutenant Jordan; J'dan, formerly Telnok; Maglus, formerly Klingon Gunner; Dagan, formerly Klingon Officer; Nen, formerly Klingon Helmsman; Graal, formerly Klingon Engineer; and The Master, formerly X. The IKS GhIqtal also was renamed from the original, IKS Pak'tu. External links *Edit the Sandbox for this article. }} Category:FVOY episodes